


Have A Double With Me

by theloverneverleaves



Series: Shadowhunters Love Fest [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Downworlder Dads, Multi, Team Downworlder, and nothing bad happened ever, honestly they're just buddies being pals, in which they are one big happy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/pseuds/theloverneverleaves
Summary: It's the night before Valentine's Day, and rather than wondering what happened to his life, Simon finds himself invited out to the Hunter's Moon to meet Magnus and Luke. Despite everything, he doesn't quite expect the kindness he finds there.aka. club downworlder meeting





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the [Shadowhunters Love Fest](http://achilleanragnor.tumblr.com/post/154910608248/shadowhunters-valentines-day-fic-a-thon). Today's prompt was for Friend Love and I figured these were some friends that needed some love!
> 
> Come yell at me at [isabellebiwoods](http://isabellebiwoods.tumblr.com/) xoxo

“You know, back in the 18th century people actually spent time on all this. Handmade gifts, sweet gestures, things like that. Not this… buying cheap chocolate to say I love you.”

“Back in the 18th century, you didn’t get Chocolate Cherry Cha Cha’s.”

“Good point.”

Given it was the day before Valentine’s, Simon was surprised at how busy the Hunter’s Moon was. Primarily a downworlder joint, part of Simon felt innately comfortable here - vampires, werewolves, seelies, warlocks and everything in between seemed to share the space comfortably, even if there was occasionally a little tension. Either way, Simon felt more comfortable here than he’d ever felt anywhere else - Pandemonium was too loud and violent and rave-y, and the Jade Wolf was far too full of people who hated him for no other reason than the fact he had fangs.

He hadn’t expected to be invited out tonight - or at all, really. Valentine’s Day had never been a fun time of year for him. He’d somehow always managed to be single when the day came around, fleeting relationships fading as fast as they started. But at least he’d always had Clary, and they’d always managed to do something fun. Whether it was watching movies or eating candy, they kept each other company.

But now Clary had Isabelle. And Simon couldn’t help but feel as trapped and alone as ever.

His phone had pinged about an hour ago, though, Magnus sending out a group message for him and Luke, insisting they go for drinks. Simon wasn’t sure where that had come from - Magnus and Luke had been helping him, sure, but he hadn’t been sure that would extend to social outings.

And yet, apparently it did. And apparently no one asked for ID at a Downworlder bar, so he’d actually been able to order a beer. Double win, really.

The one thing he hadn’t quite realised before tonight was how close Luke and Magnus were. He got the impression from the way they talked that Magnus had known Luke before he became a wolf. And after… after Magnus had been there when he needed someone to help him out. It seemed it was a trait of Magnus, even if it was one he didn’t like to advertise.

Magnus Bane, despite all his dramatics, was unfailingly, beautifully kind.

Luke was too, of course, but in a different way. Luke didn’t bother trying to hide his generosity. Luke just offered what he could, no pretenses, no payment. He’d offered Simon a place to stay when he needed it with no hesitation, no doubts. He supported his pack members no matter what, did what he could with the police, did anything that he could. Luke was the kind of person Simon thought everyone should aspire to be. He was… inspirational.

If Luke was the sunshine, Magnus was the rain. People might think he was prone to thunderstorms, but he was just as vital, nurturing and essential underneath as Luke was.

Magnus sipped at the ridiculous, violently red cocktail he’d ordered, stirring it idly. Luke hid a wry smile in his own beer, and Simon couldn’t help but toy with the paper coaster on the table, admiring the buzz of the place. It was nice. Comforting.

“So, you doing anything tomorrow, Simon?” Luke asked, staring Simon out of his reverie. Simon shook his head a little, lifting his beer.

“Nah, just… chilling, you know? Maybe watch a movie, eat some popcorn, drink some O neg, you know, the usual,” Simon quipped, sarcasm slipping into his voice. He wasn’t okay with who he was yet. But he was getting used to it. Which was… a step forward, right? At least he could have some black humour about it. A little bit. Fractional.

Yeah, he wasn’t okay.

Luke and Magnus shared a look, which Simon had long christened their ‘Dad look’, which meant he knew he needed to change the subject right about now before he started to get either a lesson or a lecture.

“You guys are going out though, right? Clary said you were taking Mrs F out, and Alec’s had this really dopey smile on his face since last Thursday.”

They both smiled. Bingo.

“I think Jocelyn and I were just going to have a quiet night in. Makes a change from all the running around we do,” Luke explained softly. Magnus snorted a little.

“Well, you have a quiet night all you want. I have every intention of taking Alec to Naples.”

“Naples?!” Simon exclaimed, trying to wrap his head around that. “Do you just… portal yourself wherever all the time? I thought India was an exception.”

“If you’ve got it…” Magnus said, trailing off with a slight curve of his lips. Oh yeah. That was definitely Magnus’ philosophy. Everything about him was confident and unreserved. His clothes, his actions, his manner. Honestly, Simon didn’t know why the idea of Magnus taking Alec to Italy for a single date was _surprising_.

Luke chuckled to himself a little, and Magnus looked on in question. After a moment, Luke shook his head, smile still on his face. “Just… you and Maryse Lightwood’s son. A Shadowhunter. Never thought I’d see the day.”

Magnus sniffed.

“Yes, well, apparently I was a little hasty in some of my judgements. I guess you don’t know what you like until you try it.”

Simon frowned, confused, but the two older men noticed, and Luke was more than happy to regale the story of the time Magnus Bane had met Robert and Maryse Lightwood.

It was years ago, apparently, back when the Circle was in its first real spin on the world, and Magnus had clashed with them in New York. Apparently, Valentine had sent Maryse and Robert to deal with a group of werewolves, which was in the early days after Jocelyn had fled and Luke left for dead. The implication of the phrase ‘deal with’ was clear, and Luke made it abundantly clear that they’d done very little wrong.

The image made him shiver a little. It was all too easy to imagine it happening now, and he’d prefer not to die _again_. Or have anyone he cared about get hurt.

Magnus had been dragged into the situation by a friend, but he’d been too late to stop what was happening. He’d run into Maryse, who insisted she was doing this for a better world for her son. Magnus might have said a few… less than complimentary things about her child.

“Does _Alec_ know this?” Simon asked, restraining a smile.

“He knows what he needs to.”

“That means no,” Luke commented, and Simon couldn’t help but laugh. Magnus almost looked offended. “Hey, don’t blame me. You’re the one that told me Shadowhunters are arrogant, self serving and conceited and I must have been a half decent person if I’d been thrown out.”

“A statement which I stand by, to some degree,” Magnus insisted. “The Clave are arrogant, self serving and conceited. The fact that Maryse’s children managed to survive their childhood and grow up to be reasonably decent people is a small miracle, which I’m sure is some sort of twisted payback for her attitude.”

“Yeah. There’s progress though. At least with their generation.”

“Clarissa is a credit to you, Luke,” Magnus assured him, and Luke smiled warmly.

“I mean… Shadowhunters are meant to protect the mundanes from bad things though, right?” Simon asked. Sure, he got that the Clave and everyone that appeared from Idris had been… less than pleased with him, but their goals were good. Weren’t they? The Clave was meant to protect them all from demons and crazy people.

“That’s what they say. The reality can vary wildly. Valentine is the extreme, but that doesn’t mean your average Shadowhunter usually _cares_ about what happens on the local vampire werewolf turf war, or about the hundreds of Downworlder children that end up orphaned and alone. They dispense their duty, little more,” Magnus explained.

“Clary, Izzy… they’re the exception. They’re not perfect, but they care. And it’s a start,” Luke promised him, and Simon nodded. Sure, they weren’t perfect. No one was perfect. He’d heard some things around the Institute, and Clary was guilty of putting Shadowhunter business first sometimes. But… they were trying. And you were much better off supporting and educating the allies you had rather than scaring them off.

“Speaking of Clary and Isabelle, Jocelyn and I were going to have a family dinner at the weekend. Try and get things back to normal, whilst we have the chance. You know, in between all the Valentine crap,” Luke explained. “You’d both be welcome to join. Jace is coming and Jocelyn’s a little nervous about it, and it wouldn’t be right to leave Alec out. Or either of you.”

Simon smiled brightly at the thought. He’d missed family dinners. There’d been so many nights when he was still in school, where he’d end up studying at Clary’s, then Luke would come over and they’d end up cooking dinner and playing a game of Uno or something. He missed those days. Simpler times.

Maybe it wouldn’t be exactly the same, but it was something. And it was a nice gesture for Luke to even ask, as far as Simon was concerned. He was aware of the stretches Luke was making with his pack and relatively new leadership for his sake. He appreciated it more than he could say.

He should probably buy Luke a present or something. Only… that idea needed work. Since he could only go out at night, when a lot of the stores were closed. This being undead thing was complicated. And a lot to handle. Still… he had to get credit for effort, right?

“That would be… very much appreciated,” Magnus admitted, smiling softly. Simon looked over at the warlock. For all his agelessness and poise, the history and vastness of Magnus Bane, he wondered when the last time Magnus had been invited to an honest-to-god family dinner was. When the last time was that he had a boyfriend with a large, extended family he could be open with was.

Simon didn’t think about it too hard. It would probably just make him depressed.

“Yeah, that’d be great, Luke.” Simon agreed. Even the thought alone seemed to brighten his night. “Do you need me to bring anything? Bribes, gifts, dessert?”

Luke chuckled lightly, shaking his head. “Nah, we’ve got it under control.”

Magnus seemed to remember something at that moment, snapping his fingers before placing a white envelope on the table in front of Simon. The fact that Magnus had apparently conjured it out of thin air didn’t even bother him anymore. Which was another small success. Magic no longer a surprise. Check. Even if he still felt a bit allergic to portals.

“These are for you, Simon. Whilst I remember.”

“I know you remember everything, Magnus, this is just something you do to pretend you're not…” Simon tailed off as he opened the envelope. It looked weirdly like tickets in there. Tickets… for… “Wait, did you just give me Islanders tickets?!”

“Well, you keep telling me how you’ve been wanting to drag Jace to a hockey game, and apparently you’ve told Jace so much that he started asking _Alec_ about it. Now _Alec_ keeps asking me as if I know the first thing about hockey. So consider these a bribe to drop the subject and leave me out of it.”

Simon took in the information, stunned, looking at the pair of tickets. They were for tomorrow night’s game, and with everything going on, Simon hadn’t even _considered_ attempting to go to a sports event. Jace was always on call for demon duty, and after everything that had happened, and Simon’s problem with sunlight… but it was a later game. It would be perfect. Jace didn’t know the first thing about hockey, and Simon had been trying to educate him. It hadn’t been working. But a game would totally help.

So what if he had to take Jace on Valentine’s Day? It wasn’t like it had to be a date. It could just be a friend date. Two friends. Watching hockey. Together. On Valentine’s Day. Because they were both young, single men with nothing else to do. Simon knew for a fact Jace had no plans, because he’d been complaining about how everyone was abandoning him.

No longer, it seemed.

The fact that Simon was definitely not opposed to a real date with Jace was besides the point.

“I… Magnus… thanks,” Simon said sincerely. “I mean, both of you, thank you. This is… you’ve been so great with everything and I just…”

“It’s our pleasure,” Luke said, cutting in, saving Simon from his own rambling embarrassment. Luke lifted his glass in toast, smiling. “What are friends for?”

“Bad advice and shopping,” Magnus suggested as they clinked glasses, making Simon laugh.

He couldn’t help but feel that for all the crap he’d gone through, at least he’d won some of the best friends he’d ever had out of it.

And in a funny kind of way, he realised in that moment, he wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
